rain, rain, go away
by lillysatine
Summary: Pour Lex, la pluie a toujours été synonyme de tristesse.Slash ClarkLex


Titre: Rain, rain, go away…

Auteur: Satine

Genre: slash (quoi d'autre avec moi!) mais c'est très soft et c'est une Clex (pas ma faute, j'adore ce couple !)

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage.Bouh, Lex est pas à moi…

Résumé : Pour Lex, la pluie a toujours été synonyme de tristesse.

Note:

-Dans cette histoire, Clark a seize ans. Donc si l'idée qu'un mineur soit amoureux d'une personne du même sexe vous choque, n'allez pas plus loin. Mais mon histoire est très soft. Enfin, vous êtes prévenus.

-Cette histoire a certainement des erreurs. J'avoue que je ne connaissais pas certains détails, j'ai donc inventé certains faits. Et j'en ai occulté d'autres. La chronologie de la série n'est donc pas respectée à cent pour cent.

-Enfin, je voulais juste dire que Michael Rosenbaum est trop sexy. Argh, je fantasme !

_**Rain, rain, go away…**_

Smallville, le manoir Luthor, 19h34

Lex était dans son bureau en train de travailler sur son portable quand soudain, il se retrouva brusquement devant un écran noir. Etonné, il se leva et constata avec surprise que toute la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il fronça les sourcils (ou ce qui auraient été ses sourcils s'il les avait eus encore) mais un regard vers la fenêtre lui fit comprendre la situation. Dehors la tempête faisait rage. La pluie tombait à verse et les éclairs n'étaient pas en reste. Il sentit même la maison trembler quand le tonnerre se manifesta. Il se leva et s'approcha près de la fenêtre. Il était seul ce soir, ayant donné congé à ses serviteurs pour la soirée. C'était donc à lui d'aller remettre le courant mais il n'en avait pas envie pour le moment. Il posa son front sur le carreau glacé et frissonna. Il détestait ce temps.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, la pluie avait toujours était présente lors des événements les plus tristes de sa vie et la regarder tomber lui rappelait toujours les choses qu'il désirait le plus oublier.

Lorsqu'il apprit que ses cheveux ne repousseraient jamais et qu'il était condamné à ne plus avoir un poil sur tout le corps pendant le restant de sa vie, la pluie tombait finement. Il ne manifesta aucune émotion à la nouvelle. Il était un Luthor après tout et les Luthor ne montrent jamais leurs émotions. Mais une fois qu'il fut seul, il laissa aller ses larmes. Il n'avait que neuf ans et savait que son enfer allait commencer. Avant l'incident avec les météorites, il n'était déjà pas très aimé de ses camarades qui le traitaient de monstre à cause de ses cheveux roux et de son asthme. Mais au moins, il avait un semblant de normalité. Maintenant, il savait que leurs moqueries seraient pires. Il sanglota plus fort. C'est dans cette position que sa mère le trouva. Elle comprit aussitôt la situation et s'employa à le consoler. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien de ce qu'elle avait dit. Certainement des mots de réconfort et que tout irait bien. Des mots qui étaient des mensonges, ils le savaient tous les deux mais il avait apprécié le sentiment. Il se souvenait aussi qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et qu'il s'était alors senti en sécurité. Et pendant un bref moment, il avait oublié sa situation et s'était senti David face à Goliath.

Lorsque sa mère mourut des suites de son cancer, la pluie était à son maximum. Et les jours qui suivirent, elle continua sans cesse, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour l'enterrement de Lillian Luthor. Lex se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce moment. Il avait regardé le cercueil disparaître sous terre et aurait voulu hurler qu'on lui rende sa maman mais il s'était tu. Son père était à côté de lui et ce dernier ne supportait pas la faiblesse. Ne voulant pas le fâcher, il avait serré les dents pendant tout le reste de la cérémonie. Mais une fois rentré, il avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes. Quand Lionel le trouva, ce dernier manifesta une colère sans nom. Un Luthor ne pleure pas, un Luthor n'a pas de sentiments car ceux-ci sont une faiblesse. Lex avait bien tenté de parler à son père mais ce dernier l'avait alors frappé en lui disant que plus jamais, cette situation ne devrait se reproduire. Lex avait bien reçu le message et à partir de ce jour, il avait durci son cœur et s'était juré de ne plus jamais montrer ses sentiments à son père.

Père qu'il commençait d'ailleurs à doucement détester. Tout ce que faisait Lex n'était jamais assez bien pour Lionel. Il n'avait droit qu'à des critiques. Alors lorsque le jeune homme commença à grandir, il fit toutes les frasques possibles et inimaginables. La principale raison était qu'il voulait énerver son père mais tout au fond de lui, Lex voulait désepérement attirer l'attention de celui-ci. Il réussit à cacher sa peine quand ce dernier lui fit clairement savoir qu'il se fichait éperdument de ce que pouvait faire son fils du moment que ce dernier était capable de lui succéder un jour à la tête de l'empire Luthor. C'est ce jour là que Lex comprit que son père ne l'aimerait jamais. Etrangement, il ne pleuvait pas mais le ciel était noir.

En manque d'amour même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, Lex commença à le chercher auprès de ses amis. Mais ces derniers n'étaient intéressés que par ce qu'il pouvait leur procurer du fait de sa fortune ou par le biais de son nom. Ce que Lex avait vraiment à offrir, ils s'en fichaient. Quand il comprit que là non plus, il ne trouverait pas ce qu'il cherchait, Lex perdit toute sa confiance en l'être humain et se jura de ne plus jamais attendre quoi que ce soit des autres. Il devient alors cynique et puisque les autres se fichaient de lui, il commença alors à utiliser les gens pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Les moyens importaient peu et s'il fallait passer blesser des personnes pour y arriver, cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient. Lorsque Lionel le félicita de ne plus se comporter comme une midinette et d'être enfin devenu un homme d'affaires avisé, c'est-à-dire sans scrupules, il commençait à pleuvoir.

Les années qui suivirent, Lex ne changea pas beaucoup sa manière d'être. Il prenait ce qu'il voulait et tant pis pour les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Son cœur était fermé à tout sentiment d'amour, quel qu'il soit. De toute façon, cela n'avait pas importance. Qui aurait pu vouloir l'aimer pour lui-même ? Les gens le détestaient ou le craignaient mais aucun n'avait le courage d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Lex prétendait s'en ficher mais prétendait seulement. Quelque fois, il se prenait à rêver de ce que serait sa vie si quelqu'un l'aimait mais redescendait vite sur terre. Les gens n'étaient qu'intéressés et même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, qui voudrait aimer un monstre comme lui ? Personne. C'était toujours dans ces moments où Lex se sentait le plus vulnérable au fond de lui qu'il sortait et usait de son nom ou de son argent pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Sexe, drogue, alcool, cela n'avait aucune importance. En règle générale, sa soirée se passait bien et s'il y avait un quelconque accident, il était vite réglé. Personne n'osait s'en prendre à un Luthor. Mais une soirée, Lex but plus que d'habitude et complètement ivre mort, il provoqua une bagarre. La police arriva sur les lieux et embarqua tout le monde. Et ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de Lionel et à son influence sur le chef de la police de Metropolis que rien ne fut inscrit dans le casier de Lex. Seulement, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Fatigué des bêtises de son fils, Lionel décida de le punir et de l'envoyer à Smallville, Kansas pour diriger l'entreprise que LuthorCorp avait là bas.

Lex n'avait pas été particulièrement enthousiaste. Devoir quitter Metropolis pour aller s'enterrer à Smallville n'était pas une chose qu'il avait spécialement envie de faire. Mais il n'avait pas particulièrement le choix en la matière. Et c'est donc avec une certaine répugnance qu'il avait pris le chemin de Smallville au volant de sa Porsche. Enervé par l'attitude de son père et par le fait qu'il ne pouvait encore rien faire contre lui, il n'hésita pas à pousser sa voiture au maximum. Et quand celle-ci roula sur un tuyau qu'un camion passé là précédemment avait fait tomber, il fut impuissant à garder le contrôle et percuta violemment une personne qui se trouvait sur un pont avant de traverser la balustrade et de plonger dans l'eau. Quand il reprit connaissance, il constata avec surprise qu'il était vivant et que c'était un jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé. La première impression de Lex en voyant le visage de son sauveur (qui il l'apprendrait plus tard se nommait Clark Kent) fut qu'il avait affaire à un ange et qu'il pourrait facilement se perdre dans les yeux verts de ce dernier. Mais le moment fut perdu quand le père de Clark arriva pour ramener son fils chez eux. Néanmoins, Lex voulait le remercier et c'était certainement ce que Clark désirait aussi. Sinon, il ne l'aurait jamais sauvé. On ne sauve pas les gens par simple bonté d'âme. Mais Clark se révéla différent de tout ce que pouvait imaginer Lex. S'il avait sauvé ce dernier, c'était uniquement par altruisme et rien d'autre. Il n'avait donc pas besoin d'être remercié. Et pour le prouver, il renvoya à Lex le cadeau que ce dernier voulait lui offrir. Lex était étonné. C'était vraiment rare que quelqu'un ne veuille pas de ce qu'il avait à donner. Intrigué, il se mit à fréquenter le jeune homme et découvrit quelqu'un de simple, de naturel et de complètement innocent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lex découvrait une personne qui n'était pas intéressé par son nom ou sa fortune. Il en eut l'ultime confirmation quand Clark rejeta un de ses nombreux cadeaux en lui disant que son amitié n'avait pas besoin d'être acheté et que s'il était avec Lex, c'était pour lui-même et pas pour autre chose. A ce moment, Lex sut qu'il venait de trouver un ami sincère. Clark devint rapidement la personne la plus importante de son existence et il n'était pas rare de voir les deux amis partager un café au Talon alors que Lex aurait dû être en train de travailler. Mais il se sentait si bien en compagnie du jeune homme. Tellement bien qu'il en vint d'ailleurs à lui accorder une complète confiance, chose qu'il n'avait jamais accordée pour personne, et à lui parler de sa haine pour son père ou du fait que sa mère lui manquait. Bien sûr, il savait que Clark avait des secrets mais il ne poussait pas son ami à les lui révéler. Lui aussi avait des choses de son passé qu'il gardait jalousement cachées et qu'il ne voulait pas que Clark sache. Mais surtout, il avait trop peur que s'il lui demandait de lui révéler ses secrets, ce dernier ne s'éloigne de lui. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Mais cela n'empêchait pas de faire quelques recherches de son côté. Une autre des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait fréquenter le jeune homme était sa candeur. Clark était si jeune, si rafraîchissant que l'entendre parler permettait à Lex de s'évader de son monde d'adulte dans lequel il avait été plongé trop tôt. Il aimait écouter Clark parler de l'école, de ses amis ou encore de ses projets d'avenir. Il voulait être journaliste et Lex se promit de l'aider à trouver une place plus tard au Daily Planet mais cela bien sûr, de façon anonyme.

La seule chose que Lex n'aimait pas chez Clark était le béguin que ce dernier semblait avoir pour Lana Lang. Voir son ami rêver de loin à une fille qui était trop aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'il avait à offrir l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit et donnait toujours des conseils à Clark quand celui-ci lui en demandait. Après tout, les amis étaient fait pour ça, non ?

Lex n'était pas stupide. Il savait parfaitement que s'il n'aimait pas Lana, c'était à cause des sentiments de Clark pour elle. Il était tout simplement jaloux car il désirait le jeune homme. Et ceci dès leur première rencontre. Etant bisexuel, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit attiré par Clark qui était grand, bien bâti et qui avait de magnifiques yeux verts aussi pénétrants qu'un chat. Seulement, il s'était juré de ne jamais agir sur ce qu'il ressentait. Clark était mineur et il n'allait pas provoquer les foudres de papa Kent en séduisant son fils. Déjà que ce dernier ne l'aimait pas beaucoup à cause de son nom…Qui plus est, Clark était hétérosexuel, son attirance pour Lana le prouvait bien. Il savait que le jeune homme l'aimait bien, peut-être même y avait-il une certaine forme d'idolâtrie mais il savait que cela ne pouvait aller plus loin. Enfin, Clark lui faisait confiance et Lex préfèrerait se couper le bras plutôt que de voir un regard de trahison dans les yeux de son ami. Malgré tout ceci, Lex ne pouvait empêcher le désir de courir dans ses veines quand lui et Clark jouaient au billard et qu'il avait une magnifique vision du postérieur de son ami quand celui-ci se penchait pour jouer.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable le tira de sa rêverie. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et du spectacle qu'elle offrait pour aller prendre son cellulaire. Son visage se ferma en voyant qui appelait. Il décrocha.

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Et bien fils, est une manière de saluer son père ?

La voix de Lionel était moqueuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suppose que tu n'appelles pas pour t'enquérir de ma santé ? Répondit Lex d'une voix coupante.

-Tu as raison, ta santé m'importe peu du moment que tu continues bien à faire ce que je te demande.

Des années d'entraînement à subir les remarques blessantes de son père et à ne rien monter de ce qu'il ressentait furent ce qui permit à Lex de garder un visage impassible même s'il sentit le coup.

-Alors ?

Sa voix était calme même si au fond de lui, les mots de Lionel avaient portés leurs fruits.

-Je veux que tu sois demain à Metropolis. J'ai besoin de toi ici pour conclure certaines affaires.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? Je te signale quand même que tu me préviens comme toujours au dernier moment et que je pourrais avoir des choses de prévues.

-Voyons fils, quoi que tu aies à faire tu l'annules. J'ai besoin de toi ici et c'est tout.

Et sur cet ordre, Lionel mit fin à la communication.

Lex raccrocha et essaya de se calmer.

-Je ne déteste pas mon père, je ne déteste pas mon père, commença t'il à se répéter en inspirant et expirant lentement.

Mais la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son père gagna en fin de compte et bientôt, il hurla :

-Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste.

Une fois, son père lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas des ennemis et qu'ils devraient se comporter comme un père et son fils. Tu parles. Lionel voulait avoir Lex à ses ordres et faisait tout pour le blesser. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que Lex voyait les relations entre un père et son fils. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir un père comme Jonathan Kent. Celui-ci aimait sa famille qui le lui rendait bien. Il ne cherchait pas à faire de son fils son jouet, à vouloir le dominer et le blesser en permanence. Non, il écoutait, tenait aux autres et respectait leurs idées. Il ne cherchait pas à créer une sorte de compétition avec Clark comme le faisait Lionel avec son fils. Pas étonnant que Lex le détesta. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de se rebeller mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, LexCorp serait sur le marché et alors, il serait libre et pourrait enfin se venger de son père. En attendant, il devrait suivre ses ordres. Il soupira. Généralement, quand il devait se rendre à Metropolis pour affaires, Lionel veillait toujours à le garder quelques jours. Il devrait donc prendre de quoi se changer. Et…

-Oh non...Je ne pourrais donc pas avoir Clark demain…

Une fois par semaine, Clark venait chez Lex et les deux amis passaient la soirée à discuter ou à regarder des films que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu le temps pour Lex ou les moyens pour Clark de voir. Cette soirée était très importante pour Lex car c'était le seul moment où il pouvait avoir son ami pour lui tout seul. Bien sûr, il le voyait en semaine au Talon mais il y avait toujours Chloé, Pete ou Lana autour. Et il n'osait pas trop aller voir Clark à la ferme car il savait que même si Martha l'aimait bien, Jonathan avait plus de mal à accepter que son fils fréquente un Luthor. Et voilà qu'avec Lionel qui avait besoin de lui, il n'allait pas pouvoir voir son ami demain. Il aurait tué son père si ce dernier avait été là.

-A croire que tu le fais exprès pour me gâcher la vie, gronda t'il furieux.

Il allait devoir appeler son ami pour annuler. Clark allait être déçu. En effet, ce dernier se faisait une joie de voir le dernier Matrix Reloaded que Lex avait réussi à avoir en exclusivité grâce à ses relations. Mais que n'aurait-il pas fait pour Clark…

Il regarda sa montre. Il était presque 21 heures trente. Devait-il appeler si tard ? Mais demain, il devrait partir tôt pour Metropolis et n'aurait certainement pas le temps une fois arrivé de prévenir Clark. Il se décida quand même à appeler.

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant que l'on ne décroche.

-Allo ?

Lex sourit en entendant la voix de Clark et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son cœur battit plus vite.

-Hé Clark !

-Lex !

La voix joyeuse de son ami fit du bien à Lex et soudainement, l'affrontement avec son père ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Tu vas bien ? Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes au manoir n'est-ce pas ?

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Clark provoqua une bouffée de chaleur dans le ventre de Lex.

-Non, tout va bien. A part le courant qui s'est coupé et qu'il faut que je remette mais à part ça, ça va. Et toi ?

-C'est pareil ici. Rien à signaler.

-Ecoute Clark, je dois me rendre demain à Metropolis et donc, je me vois dans l'obligation d'annuler notre soirée.

-Oh…

Lex sentit la déception dans la voix de son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu verras Matrix la semaine prochaine.

-Ce n'est pas le film qui m'importe. Si je suis déçu, c'est car je ne te verrais pas demain…

C'étaient de simples mots mais ils eurent un effet dévastateur sur Lex qui sentit ses jambes flageoler sous l'intense émotion qu'il ressentit en les entendant.

Il eut un silence et Clark reprit.

-C'est ton père.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Clark savait toujours reconnaître les signes d'un combat avec Lionel.

-Oui. Il me veut demain pour conclure des affaires pour lui.

-D'accord. J'espère que tu vas rentrer vite Lex et euh…Tu vas me manquer…

Comme s'il craignait d'en avoir trop dit, Clark raccrocha précipitamment.

Lex raccrocha à son tour.

-Tu vas aussi me manquer Clark…

Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, prépara quelques affaires pour son voyage et se coucha.

Pendant tous ces préparatifs, il avait eu le sourire aux lèvres et les mots de Clark n'avaient cessé de résonner dans sa tête.

_Tu vas me manquer…Je suis déçu car je ne te verrais pas demain… _

Quand à son cœur, jamais il n'avait battu aussi vite.

Il s'endormit sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir plus attentivement à ses émotions. S'il avait eu le temps, peut-être aurait-il pu voir que ces étranges sentiments qu'il avait expérimentés avaient été présents à chaque fois qu'il était avec Clark et qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Mais Morphée l'entraîna dans son royaume avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'y attarder.

Il était à peine sept heures quand Lex s'installa au volant de sa Ferrari direction Metropolis. Si tout allait bien, il devrait être là-bas pour dix heures. Il avait bien dormi et se sentait d'attaque pour affronter son père. Il avait rêvé de Clark, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait d'aussi bonne humeur. Quel dommage qu'il ne se rappelle pas de quoi exactement il avait rêvé…Bon, il valait mieux arrêter maintenant de penser à son ami car sinon, il savait qu'il allait repenser à sa soirée gâchée et cela allait le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et ce n'était pas vraiment les bonnes conditions pour voir Lionel. Il arrêta donc là ses pensées, vérifia qu'il avait bien toutes ses affaires et son portable et démarra.

Quand Lex arriva à destination, il était presque dix heures. Il était content car il était dans les temps. Il faut dire aussi que la route avait été complètement déserte. Il se gara devant le siège de LuthorCorp et descendit. Pendant un moment, il fut submergé par le bruit de la ville, ayant perdu l'habitude à force de vivre à Smallville. Etrangement, toute cette animation ne lui avait pas manqué. Il haussa les épaules, se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il allait subir pendant les prochaines heures et une fois le masque Luthor bien en place, il entra dans le building.

Une heure plus tard, sa patience avait déjà atteint ses limites et il était prêt à se jeter sur son père pour l'étrangler. Il avait à peine franchi le bureau de Lionel que ce dernier l'avait submergé de travail. Il avait demandé (ou plutôt ordonné) à Lex d'acheter deux entreprises pour LuthorCorp qu'il désirait posséder avant la fin de la semaine. Et d'après ce que Lex savait, les négociations allaient être rudes car les propriétaires avaient fait clairement savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de vendre. Il allait devoir batailler ferme et cela allait lui prendre tout son temps. Il n'avait même pas dit à son père qu'il aurait pu conclure les négociations de son bureau à Smallville. Cela aurait été une perte de temps, Lionel n'aurait rien écouté. Et si ce n'était que ça. Non, son père avait aussi demandé à voir tous les comptes relatifs à l'entreprise de Smallville et n'avait fait que critiquer, disant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de rendement, qu'il y avait trop de personnes employées à ne rien faire et donc Lex était prié de faire quelque chose et rapidement. Ce qui voulait signifier qu'il allait devoir tout réaménager.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau de Lionel, Lex avait toujours le même visage impassible mais au fond de lui, il était furieux. D'une part, par les critiques incessantes de son père et par le fait que ce dernier veuille toujours exercer son contrôle sur lui. Mais surtout, il était furieux du temps que cela allait lui prendre loin de Smallville et donc loin de Clark.

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Plus vite il ferait ce que son père lui avait dit, plus vite il serait libre de quitter Metropolis. Il entra dans son bureau, dit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé sous aucun prétexte et commença à étudier le rachat des deux entreprises que Lionel voulait.

A dix-neuf heures, le bruit de son estomac lui fit lever la tête de son portable et il constata avec surprise qu'il avait été tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il avait passé toute la journée à travailler sans interruption. Il se leva et s'étira. Il était content de lui. Il avait déjà convaincu le président d'une de deux entreprises de vendre et de passer sous le contrôle de LuthorCorp. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec de l'argent, tout était possible. Lex eut un sourire méprisant en songeant à cet homme qui avait proclamé haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne vendrait jamais et qui finalement, dès qu'on lui proposait une somme intéressante, changeait d'avis aussi facilement. C'était pathétique. Par contre, la deuxième allait être plus difficile car le propriétaire était très attaché à son entreprise qu'il avait crée et là, l'argent ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Mais Lex ne s'en faisait pas pour ça. Il savait qu'on peut toujours forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose. Il suffit juste de trouver l'élément déterminant dans l'équation. Et en l'espèce, Lex savait que la fille allait bientôt se marier avec un puissant homme d'affaires et que ce dernier n'apprécierait pas trop de découvrir que dans sa jeunesse, sa fiancée avait été impliquée dans une affaire de drogue et de prostitution. La famille l'avait bien caché mais Lex avait ses sources et il comptait bien se servir de ce moyen pour faire changer d'avis le père. Il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par l'idée de chantage. Mais la fin justifie les moyens. Et s'il réussissait le rachat de cette entreprise, Lionel serait satisfait et le laisserait tranquille pour un temps. Mais il avait une autre raison pour agir de cette façon. Il n'avait pas encore commencé à se pencher sur le dossier Smallville mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de miracles à moins de baisser les salaires ou de licencier du monde. Et s'il faisait cela, Clark lui en voudrait et il n'en était pas question. Il ne pourrait supporter de voir de la peine dans les yeux de son ami. Il savait que son père n'allait pas vraiment apprécier la situation mais il espérait qu'avec le rachat des deux entreprises qu'il désirait, la colère de Lionel se calmerait un peu.

Il verrait tout cela demain. En attendant, il avait faim et il voulait aller se reposer. Et qui sait, il serait peut-être capable de rentrer dès le lendemain à Smallville. Il quitta les tours Luthor et décida de marcher jusqu'à son appartement. Avant de partir, il demanda à l'un des gardiens de conduire sa voiture jusqu'à chez lui et se dirigea vers le parc. Il s'acheta un hot dog et s'assit sur un banc. Il se sentait bien. Il y avait une douce brise et le soleil était encore présent. Il regrettait simplement que Clark ne soit pas là. Il finit de manger et ferma les yeux. Un rire d'enfant interrompit sa somnolence et il se redressa. Il vit alors une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans dans les bras de sa mère. Elles paraissaient tellement heureuses toutes les deux. Lex sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à sa mère. Comme elle lui manquait…À la vue de l'image du bonheur de cette mère et de son enfant, un souvenir revient à sa mémoire. C'était quelques années avant sa mort. Lionel était en voyages d'affaires et n'ayant pas à subir la pression paternelle, Lex était alors libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'est bien connu que c'est toujours dans ces moments que l'on ne sait pas quoi faire. Lex était alors parti à la recherche de sa mère et l'avait trouvé dans la roseraie en train de s'occuper de ses fleurs. Elle chantonnait et le petit garçon qu'il était lui avait alors demandé pourquoi.

-C'est parce que je suis heureuse Lex. Ton père revient ce soir, avait répondu Lillian de sa douce voix.

-Tu es heureuse que papa revienne ?

Lex ne pouvait pas comprendre comment on pouvait être heureux du retour d'un tyran comme son père qui n'était jamais satisfait de ce que son fils unique pouvait accomplir.

-Bien sûr, je l'aime !

Le petit Lex avait froncé les sourcils.

-Dis maman, c'est quoi l'amour ? Et comment tu as su que tu aimais papa ?

Lillian avait alors arrêté de tailler ses rosiers et s'étant assise, elle avait pris son fils dans ses bras.

-L'amour Alexander est quelque chose de merveilleux. C'est un sentiment qui vous submerge et vous donne envie de conquérir le monde ne serait-ce que pour un sourire de la personne que l'on aime. On ne peut se passer d'elle et son bonheur est la chose la plus importante à vos yeux. Quand cette personne est à vos côtés, on ne voit pas le temps passer tellement on se sent heureux et quand elle est loin, chaque seconde vous paraît une éternité. Aimer c'est aussi s'inquiéter quand cette personne est loin de vous et quand elle revient, c'est vouloir la garder en permanence auprès de vous pour que plus jamais elle ne vous quitte. L'amour c'est également être aux côtés de cette personne quand celle-ci ne se sent pas bien physiquement ou moralement. Aimer, c'est tout simplement faire un avec l'élu de son cœur et le vouloir pour le reste de sa vie. C'est ça Alexander le véritable amour et on ne le rencontre qu'une fois dans une vie. Tout le reste n'est que superficiel et quand tu te verras avec la même personne jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, tu auras trouvé l'autre moitié de ton cœur et de ton âme. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que j'aimais ton père. Car je ressentais tout ceci pour lui. Je sais qu'il a des défauts. Mais c'est ça aussi l'amour, aimer la personne malgré ses défauts et ses faiblesses.

Devant la mine confuse de son fils, Lillian avait alors éclaté de rire.

-Je sais que tu ne dois pas tout comprendre à ce que je te raconte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, un jour tu ressentiras toutes les émotions dont je viens de te parler et alors tu sauras que tu es amoureux. Je sais qu'un jour tu rencontreras cette personne qui te fera battre le cœur plus vite et cette conversation prendra alors tout son sens !

Lillian avait alors embrassé son fils sur le front et s'était levée avant de retourner à ses roses. Le soir, son père était rentré et sa mère n'avait pas arrêté de sourire toute la soirée. Lex s'était alors demandé si un jour il ressentirait toutes les émotions dont sa mère avait parlé. Elle semblait en être si sûre qu'il la croyait. Les années avaient passé mais il n'avait pas oublié. Puis sa mère était morte et Lionel avait alors affirmé que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse et qu'en tant que Luthor, il ne devait avoir en tête que la volonté de battre ses adversaires et d'être toujours le premier partout. Pour faire plaisir à son père, Lex avait laissé tous sentiments de côté. Et puis le temps passait, plus les mots de sa mère s'effaçaient de sa mémoire. De toute façon, qui serait assez bête pour l'aimer avec son physique et avec son passé ? Non, les paroles de Lillian n'avaient été que les paroles d'une femme trop romantique. C'était tout.

Lex revient au présent en entendant le bruit d'un klaxon. Pourquoi ce souvenir choisissait-il ce moment pour revenir ? Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis des années. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Etait-ce parce que Clark lui manquait ? Mais c'était absurde. Il désirait Clark mais il ne l'aimait pas. N'est-ce pas ? Les paroles sonnèrent faux à ses oreilles.

-Non, je ne peux pas l'aimer…C'est impossible …

Pourtant, s'il était sincère avec lui-même, il devait bien reconnaître que les sentiments pour son ami avaient toujours été là mais que n'ayant jamais connu l'amour, il ne les avait jamais reconnus comme tels. Oui, il désirait Clark. Mais il y avait tellement plus que ça.

Il aimait être en compagnie de son ami, l'une des seules personnes qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était et qui offrait son amitié, sans rien attendre en retour.

Il aimait lui faire plaisir et voir alors le visage de ce dernier s'illuminer sous l'effet de la joie. Et savoir que c'était lui qui avait placé ce sourire sur les lèvres de Clark le rendait fou de fierté et de tendresse.

Il adorait passer du temps avec lui et chaque minute passée lui semblait encore trop courte, tellement il se sentait bien en compagnie de son ami.

Quand Lex n'allait pas bien car il était furieux à cause de son père, il savait qu'il pouvait toujours aller voir Clark et que ce dernier aurait toujours du temps pour lui. Et quand les deux amis se séparaient, Lex allait toujours bien mieux et était à nouveau prêt à affronter le monde. Il détestait être séparé de Clark, que ce soit à cause de l'école, des parents ou des amis et il était jaloux de chaque minute que son ami passait loin de lui.

Oui, il aimait Clark. Passionnément. A la folie. Et il se voyait très bien passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. A cette pensée, le cœur de Lex battit plus vite. Toute une vie passée avec Clark à ses côtés, une vie entière à l'aimer…Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette dernière pensée et remua inconfortablement sur le banc tandis que son bas-ventre se réchauffait brusquement.

-C'est donc ça l'amour maman, murmura t'il. Tu avais raison. Je comprends maintenant que je le ressens. Je l'aime. J'aime Clark.

Soudain, être loin de ce dernier lui parut insupportable et il se leva. Il commença à courir vers son appartement. Les gens furent étonnés de voir l'héritier Luthor courir mais il s'en fichait. Il devait retourner à Smallville pour voir Clark. Oui, juste le voir. Lui parler de ses sentiments étaient hors de question. Clark avait Lana et de plus, il faisait confiance à Lex. Ce dernier n'allait pas trahir cette confiance. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra à toute allure. Il reviendrait le lendemain à Metropolis mais ce soir, il avait besoin d'être près de l'être aimé.

Il arriva devant la ferme Kent vers vingt-trois heures et arrêtant le moteur, il descendit. Et se sentit complètement stupide. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité et était silencieuse. Tout le monde devait dormir. Il se traita de tous les noms et s'apprêtait à remonter en voiture quand une voix l'interrompit.

-Lex ?

Ce dernier se retourna doucement au son de la voix aimée.

-Clark, dit-il en essayant de réprimer les battements fous de son cœur qui s'était emballé. Ce dernier venait de sortir de sa forteresse de la solitude et paraissait étonné de voir son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je te croyais à Metropolis.

Ne voulant pas dire la vérité et croyant fermement que la meilleure défense était l'attaque, Lex répondit par une question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Tu n'as pas cours demain ?

Clark parut vaguement mal à l'aise.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis venu ici pour réfléchir.

-Tu as un problème ? Je peux t'aider si tu as besoin…

Etait-ce son imagination mais Lex eut l'impression que Clark rougissait. Non, il devait avoir mal vu. Il faut dire aussi que la lune était cachée par les nuages.

-Non, tout va bien, je t'assure.

Soudain, les nuages se dispersèrent, laissant la lune complètement visible. Celle-ci, enfin libre, commença à éclairer les deux jeunes gens. Et Lex ne put que regarder, totalement envoûté, Clark être enveloppé par les rayons d'argent. A cet instant, il eut l'impression de voir un ange tellement son ami paraissait irréel. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il murmura :

-Mon ange…

A peine les mots sortis de sa bouche, il les regretta.

-Euh écoute Clark, je suis fatigué. Je dis n'importe quoi. Je vais rentrer au manoir et je te verrais quand j'aurais fini ce que j'ai à faire à Metropolis.

Sans un mot, Clark s'approcha de son ami et le regardant droit dans les yeux, il murmura doucement.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Smallville Lex ?

-Tu me manquais…

Ce dernier aurait voulu pouvoir mentir mais, complètement hypnotisé par les yeux de son ami, il ne put que dire la vérité.

Alors, sans un mot, Clark s'approcha de Lex et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était qu'un simple effleurement de lèvres et Lex eut à peine le temps de réagir que Clark s'était déjà retiré. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers son ami mais ce dernier au lieu d'expliquer son comportement, prit la main de Lex dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers son refuge. Arrivés là, Clark demanda silencieusement à Lex la permission d'aller plus loin. Toutes les bonnes résolutions de ce dernier s'évanouirent devant le regard brûlant de son ami et il s'abandonna.

Lorsque Lex se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa première impression fut qu'il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il avait chaud et il avait la sensation d'être en totale sécurité. Il voulut bouger et constata qu'il était nu dans les bras de Clark. Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres lorsque la nuit dernière lui revient en mémoire. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose, juste s'embrasser et découvrir le corps de l'autre mais pour Lex, cela avait signifié le monde. Il se pencha et embrassa le front de Clark.

-Clark, si tu savais comme je t'aime…Je m'étais promis de ne jamais agir sur mes sentiments mais il a suffit que je regarde dans les yeux pour tout oublier. Je ne sais pas ce que cette nuit a signifié pour toi. Nous n'avons pas trop parlé. Mais pour moi, cela a été magique. Je sais que tu aimes Lana mais je ne veux pas m'effacer devant elle. Je veux avoir le bonheur de t'aimer. Alors je ferais tout pour que tu réciproques mes sentiments. Oui, tout. En attendant, je déteste te quitter mais je dois retourner à Metropolis pour finir ce que Lionel m'a demandé. Mais je reviendrais vite. Je ne peux pas supporter d'être éloigné de toi trop souvent…

Il se détacha lentement de Clark pour ne pas le réveiller et s'habilla rapidement. Peu de temps après, il était au volant de sa Ferrari, direction Metropolis.

Deux jours plus tard, Lex reprenait la direction de Smallville. Il était de très bonne humeur et impatient de revoir Clark. Durant son séjour à Metropolis, il n'avait fait que penser à ce dernier et même les critiques continuelles de son père sur son travail accompli n'avaient pas réussi à altérer cet état d'esprit idyllique dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était amoureux et rien ne pouvait changer ça. Il arriva devant la ferme des Kent et descendit. Il fut surpris par le vent frais qui l'accueillit et levant la tête, il constata que le ciel était couvert de nuages noirs. Il avait été tellement pressé d'arriver à Smallville qu'il n'y avait même pas fait attention durant son voyage. Il frissonna et resserra sa veste. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque dix-sept heures. Clark devait avoir fini l'école. Il devait donc être rentré chez lui et devait se trouver dans sa forteresse. Il s'y dirigea donc d'un pas vif, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se força à monter les escaliers calmement. Il arriva en haut et se prépara à saluer son ami quand il se figea. Son ami était bien là mais il n'était pas tout seul. Il était avec Lana et ils s'embrassaient. Une myriade d'émotions envahit Lex, douleur, peine, trahison, jalousie. Il sentit son cœur se briser et à sa grande horreur, le masque Luthor faire de même quand ses yeux commencèrent à se brouiller. Il se détourna brusquement ne voulant pas que les deux tourtereaux assistent à son humiliation. En état de choc, il ne fit pas bien attention où il mettait les pieds et buta contre quelque chose par terre. Le bruit attira l'attention de Clark et Lana et ces derniers s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Clark pâlit en reconnaissant Lex.

-Lex…

Ce mot eut pour effet de réveiller ce dernier de son état et reprenant ses esprits, il commença à descendre à toute allure. Il n'avait qu'un objectif, arriver à sa voiture et partir le plus loin possible d'ici.

Il était presque arrivé quand il sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras.

-Ne me touche pas, hurla t'il en se dégageant de l'emprise de Clark.

-Lex, écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Ce dernier s'efforça de reprendre son calme et lorsqu'il reprit sa parole, ses yeux étaient devenus froids et sa voix coupante. Le masque Luthor était revenu. Lionel aurait été fier de lui. Mais de toute façon, son père n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de dire qu'il l'avait pourtant bien prévenu. Les sentiments étaient une faiblesse et en éprouver, vous amenait toujours à de la souffrance, souffrance qui vous empêchait alors d'être le plus fort et le meilleur en tout. Lex avait bien appris sa leçon et ne referait pas la même erreur. Désormais, il se consacrerait uniquement au travail.

-Ca suffit. Je ne veux rien entendre. Retourne vers ta Lana chérie et j'espère que vous serez très heureux ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'inviter au mariage.

Lex se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il voulait être de dos pour ne pas que Clark voit à quel point il était blessé et combien cela faisait mal. C'était la première fois qu'il aimait et donnait son cœur à quelqu'un et le voir si facilement piétiné, l'avait anéanti au plus profond de lui-même.

-Je sais que cette nuit n'a pas du être très importante pour toi mais tu aurais pu au moins avoir la délicatesse d'attendre que l'on en parle avant de te jeter sur Lana comme ça. Je croyais que tu étais différent Clark, que je pouvais te faire confiance. Mais finalement, tu es comme les autres. Tu m'as utilisé et tu t'es servi de mes sentiments. Tu me dégoûtes.

Lex était complètement irrationnel. Dans sa douleur et sa peine, il oubliait que Clark n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments et que même s'il l'avait été, le jeune homme n'avait strictement rien promis. Pour lui, cela pouvait avoir été seulement une nuit de plaisir, sans aucune conséquence. Mais Lex, obnubilé par sa peine, ne pensait plus raisonnablement.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Kent. C'est pour cela que je retourne à Metropolis. Définitivement.

Il monta dans la Ferrari et démarra. La pluie avait commencé à tomber et Lex ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais c'était un rire triste, plein d'amertume.

-Evidemment, il pleut ! J'aurais dû le savoir pourtant qu'elle est toujours synonyme de peine…Encore un souvenir douloureux à rajouter. Je devine que c'est ma vie…

Il essuya ses yeux. Il ne pleurerait pas pour lui. Et puis après tout, le ciel pleurait à sa place.

Il accéléra. Il voulait mettre le plus de distances possible entre lui et Clark. Et désormais, il serait un vrai Luthor, sans pitié. Il écraserait tout ceux qui viendraient se mettre sur sa route. Il n'aurait plus aucun sentiment. Ces derniers ne faisaient que vous rendre faible et à la merci des autres. Il venait d'en faire la douloureuse expérience mais on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

-Que vais-je pouvoir faire pour me venger de toi Cl…Kent.

Appeler maintenant le garçon par son nom de famille. Eviter les familiarités. Se distancer.

-Je pourrais faire fermer le Talon, histoire de faire du mal à ta Lana. Je pourrais aussi fermer l'entreprise. Comme la plupart des habitants de Smallville travaillent là, ça sera le chômage pour beaucoup de monde et comme papa a acheté la banque de Smallville, quiconque paierait en retard ses emprunts et autres, serait alors expulsé. Oui, je pourrais faire ça. Quel effet ça te ferait de savoir que tu es responsable de toute cette débâcle, hein Kent ? Et quant à toi, je pourrais faire saisir la ferme de tes parents sous n'importe quel prétexte. Et s'il le faut, j'en inventerais un.Je peux tout faire, je suis un Luthor après tout. Et un Luthor peut tout faire car il a le pouvoir.

Il éclata d'un rire cruel, rire qui s'éteignit aussi brusquement qu'il était né.

-Non, je ne pourrais rien faire de tout cela. Ca te ferait trop de mal…

_N'est-ce pas le but ? _Murmura une petite voix moqueuse dans sa tête.

-La ferme, grinça t'il des dents.

Il était devenu faible à cause de Clark. Tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans penser d'abord aux sentiments de son ami en la matière. Il était pathétique. Comment allait-il maintenant pouvoir tenir tête à son père et réussir dans les affaires s'il ressentait de stupides émotions ?

-Ca passera. Loin de lui et près de mon cher père, je serais bientôt comme lui et je pourrais alors te détruire…

La pluie avait doublé de volume et Lex ne voyait pratiquement plus rien. Il ralentit pour savoir où il était et eut un sourire ironique. Il était proche du pont où lui et Clark s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

-C'est du passé tout ça.

Il accéléra pour quitter au plus vite cet endroit trop douloureux. Malheureusement, la chaussée était glissante et ses pneus dérapèrent. Et comme la première fois, sa voiture heurta la balustrade et bascula dans le vide. La tête de Lex heurta le volant et il perdit connaissance. Sa dernière pensée fut que cette fois, Clark ne serait pas là pour le sauver. Il éprouva un sentiment de regret à ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux. Si seulement tout avait été différent, si seulement Lana Lang n'avait pas existé…Il sourit en pensant qu'il allait peut-être revoir sa mère là-haut, qui sait ? La seule personne à qui il avait toujours pu faire confiance…

Et le noir l'envahit.

Lex fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil passant à travers des rideaux. Il cligna des yeux et pensa que c'était étonnant qu'il y ait autant de soleil en enfer. Puis il se réveilla complètement et s'assit doucement sur le lit. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans une chambre aux murs pâles, couverts de poster d'astronomie. En face du lit, il y avait un petit bureau assez en désordre.

-Je connais cette chambre…

Il se leva et fit quelques pas. Apparemment, il n'avait rien de grave puisqu'il pouvait se tenir debout et marcher. Il avait juste un peu mal à la tête. Lex fit glisser sa main sur son visage et constata une protubérance au niveau du front. Il avait juste une bosse. Il vivrait. Il alla à la fenêtre, tira les rideaux et vit des champs de maïs. Oui, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il était bien dans une ferme et plus précisément, dans la ferme des Kent.

Il était chez Clark.

Il poussa un juron. Juste à ce moment, comme si ce dernier avait été prévenu du réveil de son ami, Clark apparut.

-Lex, tu es réveillé !

La voix de son ami était joyeuse.

-Je…Oh mon Dieu…

Etonné par cet étrange vocabulaire, Lex se retourna pour savoir ce qui avait causé à son ami (ex-ami, se corrigea t'il) de se comporter ainsi. Clark était tout rougissant et regardait partout sauf de son côté. Lex se regarda alors et constata qu'il était en boxer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te choque Kent, ce n'est rien que tu n'as déjà vu avant.

La voix de Lex était méprisante.

Clark se redressa et regarda Lex dans les yeux. Vert contre gris. A sa grande honte, ce fut Lex qui baissa les yeux le premier. Il se serait maudit mais même s'il ne les voulait plus, on ne se débarrasse pas facilement de ses sentiments.

-Lex, j'ai fait sécher tes vêtements. Habille toi et rejoins moi à la cuisine. Je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

-Non, ils sont à un mariage. Nous sommes tous les deux. Nous allons pouvoir parler.

Et il quitta la pièce.

En entendant ces mots, Lex s'était raidi. Ils étaient tous seuls et ils allaient parler ? Il ne savait pas s'il allait être capable de tenir le coup. Il avait beau se dire qu'il détestait Clark et qu'il ferait tout pour se venger, une seconde en sa compagnie et le cœur de Lex dansait la samba à lui tout seul. Il soupira et s'habilla le plus lentement possible. Finalement, quand il n'eut plus aucune possibilité de retarder l'échéance, il se résolut à descendre. Il ne voulait pas parler à Clark. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier aurait pu vouloir lui dire ? Peut-être qu'il voulait parler de La Nuit et s'expliquer. Lex ne voulait pas entendre Clark dire que c'était une erreur. Il le savait pertinemment, Clark le lui avait bien fait comprendre en embrassant Lana.

_J'espère qu'il ne veut pas qu'on reste quand même amis, je ne le supporterais pas… _

Finalement, il arriva à la cuisine. Clark lui tendit une tasse de café sans un mot et s'assit. Lex n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'en faire autant. Le silence régna. Lex sirotait son café, histoire de n'avoir pas à parler et Clark paraissait plongé dans ses pensées.

Finalement, Lex n'y tient plus.

-Je suppose que si je suis ici c'est car tu m'as encore une fois sauvé la vie ?

-Oui Lex. Après ton départ, je t'ai suivi avec la camionnette de mon père et je t'ai vu tomber dans le lac. Je t'ai alors sauvé et je t'ai ramené ici.

-Comme c'est gentil à toi Clark, ironisa Lex. Je te dis donc merci. J'aimerais maintenant que tu me ramènes au manoir. Je dois demander à ce qu'on repêche la voiture et je dois aussi préparer mon retour à Metropolis.

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant que nous ne nous soyons parlés.

Lex se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion. Cela faisait trop mal de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire de plus, finit-il par dire.

-Au contraire, il y a tout à dire. Alors assieds toi.

Lex s'assit alors et trouva sa tasse de café très intéressante.

Clark commença alors à parler.

-Je n'ai pas embrassé Lana.

-Mais bien sûr, j'ai eu une vision c'est ça ?

La voix de Lex était sarcastique.

-Non Lex, tu n'as pas eu de vision, expliqua patiemment Clark. Tu nous as bien vu Lana et moi en train de nous embrasser. Seulement ce n'est pas moi qui aie initié le baiser.

-Mais bien sûr, c'est la faute de Lana maintenant. Décidemment Clark, tu es encore pire que ce que je croyais.

-Lex, écoute moi ! J'étais tranquillement en train de lire dans la forteresse de la solitude quand Lana est arrivée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait de rompre avec Whitney car elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi. Je n'ai eu le temps de rien dire qu'elle était en train de m'embrasser. Et tu es arrivé. Je te jure Lex. Jamais je ne l'ai embrassé volontairement.

-Et pourquoi je te croirais ?

-Parce que je t'aime tout simplement.

Lex se figea.

-Tu quoi ?

Sa voix était blanche.

-Je t'aime, répéta patiemment Clark.

-Mais Lana ? Je croyais que tu avais le béguin pour elle depuis votre enfance ?

-Tu as utilisé le mot juste Lex. Béguin. J'avais effectivement le béguin pour elle. Elle a toujours été la princesse inaccessible et tous gravitaient autour d'elle. Je ne pouvais que faire comme eux. En plus, elle a été l'une des premières personnes à être mon amie. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je croie l'aimer. Et puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie Lex. En peu de temps, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis et mon monde a commencé à se centrer autour de toi. Il n'y avait pas une minute où je ne pensais pas à toi, à ce que tu faisais. Et si tu savais comment je pouvais être excité rien qu'à l'idée de te voir ! J'étais jaloux de toutes les femmes que tu pouvais fréquenter et j'ai vraiment haï Victoria. Pour moi, à l'origine, tout ceci n'était que des forts sentiments d'amitié. J'étais excité à l'idée de voir mon meilleur ami et je détestais ces femmes car elles t'accaparaient et donc, prenaient sur le temps que nous avions tous les deux. Et puis, il a eu ces rêves dans lequel tu tenais toujours la première place.

Il rougit en disant ces mots et Lex ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.

-Dedans, tu me faisais l'amour et alors que j'aurais pu trouver ça malsain ou étrange, je trouvais ça au contraire naturel. Presque comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses, comme si c'était normal. J'ai commencé alors à m'interroger plus profondément sur mes sentiments pour toi et c'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Que ce que je considérais comme une simple amitié était en réalité de l'amour. Purement et simplement. Je savais que tu aimais les femmes et que tu me considérais seulement comme ton ami. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Et cette nuit, quand tu es revenu de Metropolis, que tu m'as appelé mon ange et que tu as dit que je te manquais, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai laissé mon cœur parler. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit Lex car je sais que c'est tout ce que j'aurais jamais. Nous sommes seulement amis pour toi.

Lex éclata de rire mais c'était un rire sans joie.

-Tu m'aimes moi ? Mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Je suis un monstre Clark, je n'ai plus aucun poil sur tout le corps. Et comment peux-tu m'aimer après tout ce que j'ai fait dans mon passé ?

Clark se pencha alors vers son ami et fit glisser sa main sur la joue de ce dernier en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Lex. C'est vrai que tu es un peu différent des autres au niveau physique mais crois-moi, c'est loin de me choquer. Je dirais même que je te trouve très séduisant et sexy en diable comme ça. Et cette nuit n'a fait que confirmer cette impression. Ta peau est si douce, je pourrais facilement devenir obsédé. Quant à ton passé, je sais que tu as fait des choses qui ne sont certainement pas très honnêtes mais c'est le passé Lex. Je sais que tu essaies de changer et de devenir meilleur. Ne laisse pas les erreurs du passé te gâcher ton futur.

Lex voulait désespérément croire en la sincérité des paroles de Clark. Mais il ne pouvait oublier la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en le voyant en train d'embrasser Lana. Il avait besoin de plus pour être sûr que s'il donnait vraiment son cœur à Clark, celui-ci ne le détruirait pas de ses grandes mains.

-Tu dis que tu m'aimes. Alors prouve-le moi.

Et Lex de regarder son ami d'un air de défi.

Le silence régna quelques instants dans la pièce, Clark paraissant réfléchir et Lex attendant la réponse de son ami.

-Alors ?

Lex détesta la note d'espoir qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

_S'il te plaît Clark, ne brise pas mon cœur, il est si fragile._

-D'accord Lex. Je suis un extra-terrestre.

-Quoi ?

Lex ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ami d'un air ahuri.

-Tu as bien entendu. Je ne suis pas humain. Je viens d'une autre planète et je suis arrivé par la pluie de météorites. J'ai atterri dans un champ avec mon vaisseau spatial et c'est là que les Kent m'ont adopté. Je suis désolé Lex car c'est à cause de moi que tu as perdu tous tes cheveux.

-Tu n'es pas humain.

-Oui Lex, c'est ça. Et j'ai même des pouvoirs. Je peux courir plus vite que n'importe qui, j'ai une vision aux rayons x et je crois que je peux voler mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr.

-C'est donc ça ton fameux secret ?

-Oui. Je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais mes parents m'ont fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne avant que j'aie atteint ma majorité.

Lex parut pensif.

-Je comprends mieux certaines choses à présent. Le jour de notre première rencontre, je t'ai bien heurté n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, si j'avais été humain, je serais mort. Mais je suis plus fort que les humains normaux. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu me blesser.

-Tu es donc invincible ?

-Non. La seule chose qui peut me faire du mal est la météorite verte. Quand je suis à côté d'elle, je deviens malade et je crois que je pourrais en mourir.

-A part tes parents, qui est au courant ?

-Seul Pete sait la vérité.

Un éclair de jalousie passa dans les yeux de Lex.

-Je suis censé être ton meilleur ami, tu dis que tu m'aimes et c'est à Pete que tu dis la vérité sur tes origines ?

Il n'essaya même pas de cacher la blessure.

-Oh Lex, tu es la seule personne à qui je voulais dire la vérité. Crois-moi, devoir te mentir était une torture mais j'avais fait la promesse à mes parents. Je ne pouvais leur désobéir. Quant à Pete, il a découvert mon vaisseau. Si je n'avais rien dit, il aurait tout dévoilé à la presse. Je ne pouvais courir ce risque.

Lex comprenait la position des parents de Clark. Ils avaient voulu protéger simplement leur fils contre la curiosité des gens ou les expérimentations que certaines personnes auraient voulu alors pratiquer sur lui. Et Lex était pratiquement sûr que Jonathan Kent avait expressément interdit à son fils de lui en parler à lui car il était un Luthor. Mais il ne dit rien.

-Voilà Lex. Tu sais la vérité aussi bien sur mes sentiments que sur mes origines. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit tout ça Clark ?

Lex était sincèrement étonné.

-C'est simple. Je te fais confiance et je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Tu n'utiliseras jamais mes sentiments pour toi ou mon secret à de mauvaises fins. Comme je te le disais plus tôt, tu as changé. Tu n'es plus comme ton père.

-Tu me fais donc tellement confiance ?

La voix de Lex était vacillante. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait autant confiance que cet adolescent de seize ans. Il fut submergé par les émotions qu'il ressentit à ce moment là.

-Oui. Pour toujours tu as mon cœur et ma confiance.

Lex avait sa réponse.

-Clark, promets-moi. Promets-moi de toujours faire en sorte que j'agisse bien pour que tu gardes cette confiance en moi. Si jamais je venais à la perdre, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

-Je te le promets Lex.

Clark se leva et s'approchant de son ami, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Lex. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, le fait que tu soies parti ce matin là le prouve bien. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi être à tes côtés. Laisse-moi t'aimer de loin et espérer qu'un jour, tu me donneras ton cœur…

Lex ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un sourire rempli d'émotions et de tendresse. Il était si heureux et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il était sûr que tout Smallville pouvait l'entendre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te donner mon cœur Clark, dit-il en se levant et en forçant Clark à l'imiter. Tu l'as déjà depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais si en colère en te voyant avec Lana ? C'est car j'étais fou de jalousie et à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Je suis désolé d'avoir du te quitter ce matin là. Mais je devais retourner à Metropolis pour finir un travail que mon père m'avait demandé. Jamais je n'ai songé que tu penserais que je t'avais abandonné. Je suis désolé.

Clark lui adressa un sourire radieux et Lex se demanda s'il était possible de tomber plus amoureux de Clark qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Ce n'est pas grave Lex. Je sais maintenant que tu m'aimes et le reste n'a plus d'importance.

-Oui je t'aime Clark comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant toi.

-Et tu aimes pour la dernière fois. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne te laisse pas partir si facilement.

Lex sourit en entendant le ton possessif de son ami mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Bien au contraire. Il était à Clark comme Clark était à lui. Et ce, jusqu'à leur mort et au-delà même s'il avait son mot à dire. Il savait que leur relation ne serait pas facile. Il y aurait à prendre en compte beaucoup de facteurs, le principal étant leurs parents. Il était fort à parier que ni Lionel ni Jonathan n'allaient voir cette relation d'un très bon œil. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas penser à eux. Il se pencha vers Clark et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

-Si on allait célébrer cet amour dans un endroit plus confortable ? J'ai encore plein de choses à découvrir…

Son ton était malicieux.

Clark rougit légèrement et il répondit d'une voix rauque :

-Et moi, je suis en manque de ta peau…

Clark prit alors la main de Lex dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

Dehors, le soleil brillait de tout son feu. La pluie n'allait pas revenir de sitôt.


End file.
